Computer numerical control (“CNC”) machine tools are operated based on a sequence of commands or instructions in a machining program to shape a workpiece. When executed, the commands or instructions cause the CNC machine tool to position a tool relative to a workpiece and move the tool or the workpiece relative to each other to remove material from the workpiece to shape the workpiece. The machining program may be executed repeatedly on a CNC machine tool to generate multiple, identically shaped workpieces. During operation of the CNC machine tool, the material removed from the workpiece by the tool must be removed from the CNC machine tool to provide freedom of movement and avoid damaging moving components of the CNC machine tool. Conveyors, such as belts or augers, may be utilized to convey the removed material from the CNC machine tool for disposal or recycling.